


Can you still see me

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: I broke my own heart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mum, lying on the floor, motionless - the swoosh of blood in my ears - Skip’s worried voice that cuts faintly through the swirling mess all around me - -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you still see me

Mum’s pale, so pale. 

Mum is not supposed to be pale – Mum is not supposed to be _ill_ , Mum is not supposed to be lying on the floor like this, motionless; Mum is supposed to be crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes and telling me what to do – but –

but Mum’s doing none of these things, because something is wrong, something is wrong and Mum is pale and I am scared. I am so, so scared. That, and confused. I don’t know what’s going on. What’s happening?

I want Mum to get up and explain everything to me. Explain the phone in my shaking hands, and Skip’s worried voice that cuts faintly through the swirling mess all around me. Explain the people in the yellow jackets, and why one of them is holding me back, and why they’re all gathered around Mum like this, and who called them, because I’m pretty sure I didn’t – I didn’t, I _didn’t_ , I _know_ it: I called Skip first, and Skip is still on the phone, because I can hear him – he’s saying my name, **_Arthur_** , over and over again, and I let go of the phone and it falls to the floor with a small thud and Skip’s voice stops –

They’re doing something, and I can’t see what, and it’s driving me up the wall, and I start screaming Mum’s name – no, not her name, because I know her name is not „ _Mum_ “, but anyway, I’m calling for Mum, and she’s not listening, no one is listening, and I’m pushing – I think I might have hurt the man who’s trying to keep me back, but that’s not my fault, because they need to let me see Mum, they need to let me see what they’re doing to her, because they can’t take her, they can’t tell me to stay here when they’re taking Mum away, and someone keeps talking to me and saying the word hospital, but all I can really listen to is that hot, loud, red buzzing in my head, the swoosh of blood in my ears, my blood, and usually Mum would be there to calm me down and tell me what I’m supposed to think, but Mum’s not here. She’s here, but she’s not, because she’s so pale and she doesn’t move, and I keep calling out for her, because it’s the only thing I can do.

And then everything changes.

I’m calm, only for a moment, because there’s a voice I recognise, even though I’ve never heard it in Mum’s bedroom.

Douglas.

He’s never really hugged me, not like this, with his arms all around me and his hand on the back of my head, and he’s pulling me away, and I sag against him for a moment, because oh, everything will be good if Douglas is here, because he’ll figure it out, he will, and I sob because I’m so, so, so relieved. I still don’t see what they’re doing to Mum, and I can’t hear anything, but I’m less terrified, because I can feel the rumble of Douglas’s voice in my hair, and if Douglas is speaking, that means that things will be fine, and I can feel my lips form words that I’m not really aware of, but I know what I’m trying to say.

„You need to fix it, Douglas, please fix it, please, you need to fix it, please please please...“

-

 

It’s been six months now, and I’ve stopped asking Douglas if he could fix it a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet originally only consisted of the last sentence. The prompt was to write the saddest story I could think of in under 25 words.


End file.
